Red roses
by ShadowAngel999
Summary: Italy has been acting weird not long after he started dating Germany. Romano notices it and convinces Spain to talk to him. When Spain does he uncovers Italy's secret and is determined to make Feli happy again. Warning: slight violence, yaoi, dark themes.
1. Prologue

A/N: Please if you don't like Yaoi, abusive Germany or depressed Italy do not read. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Red roses

It was yet another world meeting. Countries were chatting, fighting, some where sleeping while everyone waited for France, Prussia, Spain, Germany and Russia to arrive.

Italy was sitting next to Romano, being rather quiet while his older brother talked to him.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Romano asked looking at his brother.

"Yes. I'm just not in the mood to chat today." Italy replied in a rather grim tone, not even adding his usual ~Ve.

"Is everything alright?" Romano asked starting to worry about his fratello

"Everything's fine." Italy said smiling at his brother.

Spain and Prussia entered the meeting room and took their places. Spain sat by Romano while Prussia sat by Italy. Spain was looking at Italy and noticed that Italy's eyes were open and his usually cheerful smile was gone.

"Maybe you should talk to him, bastardo." Romano said in his usual voice a bit of worry seeping into his voice.

"Why do you think he'll tell me if he didn't tell even you?!" Spain asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"I don't know! Just do it you idiot!" Romano hissed getting irritated with Spain.

Spain sighted and went over to Italy with a request to go and talk outside. Italy agreed and they both left the meeting room going outside.

When they were outside Spain led Italy to a nearby bench where they sat down ready to talk. For Spain it was a little awkward to talk with Italy when he wasn't smiling and happily chatting away about food.

"S-So Italy. Why are you so glum today? Did something bad happen?" Spain asked gently wrapping his arm around Italy's shoulders comfortingly.

Italy flinched but managed to smile weakly at Spain. "Everything is fine Spain. N-Nothing happened…" Italy said looking down.

Spain frowned and scooted closer to Italy hugging him again but more tightly this time.

"Come on Italy. I can tell that you're lying. Please tell me what's wrong." Spain whispered in the smaller nation's ear.

Italy suddenly started crying his body wrecking with sobs in Spain's arms. Spain was a tad confused and even more worried while the younger was crying in his arms. The older nation was whispering calming words in Italy's ear while rooking them back and front until the smaller nation calmed down.

"Please tell me what's wrong Feli." Spain pleaded while holding the small Italian comfortingly.

Italy pulled away slightly to look at the older nation. "Y-You know how me and G-Germany are in a relationship r-right?"

Spain only nodded in response urging Italy to continue.

"W-Well…he h-hits me…" Italy said his voice barely above a whisper.

Spain froze in shock. Anyone abusing the sweet younger nation seemed unthinkable. And to do that while claiming to love him seemed flat out monstrous.

Spain only hugged Italy tighter not wanting to believe it but at the same time trying to figure out why Italy still stayed with the abusive Germany. As much as he tried to figure it out he could never be sure unless he asks. So he did.

"Feli. Why are you still staying with Germany if he abuses you?"

"B-Because…I love him…"

(To be continued…)


	2. Chapter 1

(Spain's POV)

After Italy's confession I really didn't know what to do. We returned to the meeting as all the countries have now arrived, but I couldn't focus. There were hundreds of thoughts racing trough my head 'How could Ludwig do something like this? How come no one noticed? Does Prussia know? If he does why didn't he tell anyone? If he doesn't…I guess Germany hides his monster quite well then…How can I help Feli? He seems so broken…I hope it's not too late to mend him…' Eventually my train of thought was broken by Romano who elbowed my side rather harshly.

"Are you even paying attention? And did he tell you anything?" he asked in a hushed tone.

I didn't want to tell him because it's not my place to tell and knowing Romano he would act on impulse and without much thought…But then again. He has the right to know. "Romano…It's not really my place to tell. Something like this… he has to tell you himself."

Romano's face showed pure rage with a glint of worry. He turned slightly red from fury and I was sure he's going to make a seen. But to my surprise he simply huffed out an angry breath and mumbled a few curses in Italian.

From the corner of my eye I noticed how England was looking at Italy with furrowed eyebrows and wonder in his eyes. That made me, think. 'How many countries will notice Italy's change in behaviour and actually confront him about it?' That thought was pretty much pointless.

Right then Germany tossed some papers to me "Sign these papers about export." He said in his usual business tone.

I looked trough the papers and signed them. I glared at the Germany as I passed him back his papers.

'I hate him.'

(Romano's POV)

I was worried sick about my brother and the tomato bastard won't tell me what's wrong with him! '..But maybe Spain's right. Feli has to tell me himself and I don't want to push him. Ugh! What do I do!?' I couldn't figure out what to do. I felt lost, useless… Those were the worst feelings ever.

I tried focusing on the meeting but my eyes kept trailing towards my brother and his sad face. I couldn't bare to see him like this but at the same time I couldn't look away because I was hoping to find hints and signs that would help me figure out his problem. And yet, I found nothing. His dull eyes had no trance of emotion in them, as if they were covered with a shadow that absorbed anything that wanted to show even slightly how he felt.

The moment Germany passed Spain some papers. I noticed that when Spain passed them back he glared at the blond man.

'So I suppose Germany has something to do with my brother's condition? …That damn potato bastard!'

(England's POV)

I was listening to America's useless banter and looking at other courtiers. Everything seemed normal. That was until my eyes stopped on a certain Italian.

The usually happy-go-lucky Italy was sitting between Prussia and Romano with a glum expression. Eyes downcast and clouded, lips pulled into a frown. To be honest he looked like a depressed little kitten. Still very cute and lovable but at the same time makes you want to shed tears of sorrow. 'I wonder why he's so down.'

I also noticed that Romano and Spain looked like they were deep in thoughts. Romano looked at Italy half of the time while Spain occasionally glared at Germany.

This piqued my interest and I wanted to find out what's going on. But…

"Yo Iggy! What are you thinking 'bout?" America asked looking at me curiously.

Eh. Why not? "Just wondering what's up with Italy." I replayed seeing his curiosity rise as he looked at Italy.

"Want to help me find out what's wrong? He might need a hero." I said knowing he won't refuse.

"Hell yeah! The hero will help anyone that needs his help!" America said puffing out his chest proudly. "So what do we do?"

I thought about that and settled with something simple for now "For now we simply observe. Take action only if needed and we won't jump to conclusions. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" America said with a determined glint in his eyes.

So I got a companion in this. That's goon just in case this turns out badly.

(Italy's POV)

'…I made a mistake. I shouldn't have told Spain. If Germany finds out…I don't want him to hurt anyone else.' I was sitting at the world meeting not really paying any attention. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. 'I wonder if Antonio told anyone. I hope he didn't.'

I really hoped that no one else would find out even though I could feel the curious glances of other countries. They made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I don't like being the centre of attention anymore. Right then I would be happy to simply fade, disappear, fall trough the floor. No matter what as long as I can get away.

I glanced at Germany and looked back down moments later as overwhelming sadness took over my heart once again. It happened pretty often lately.

'I love you Germany, but how long can I keep fighting?'

(To be continued…)

A/N Next chapter will contain Germany's, Prussias's and Japan's POV.


End file.
